


《雷安》Another Legend 　(雷狮补魔的场合－下)

by minnie03120212



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnie03120212/pseuds/minnie03120212





	《雷安》Another Legend 　(雷狮补魔的场合－下)

一被拖出空间裂缝，映入眼帘的是熟悉的king size大床，有别于床头柜，展示柜上摆满充满童趣的各式瓶中船、海盗船模型等等，雷狮的床却是只有极简的黑。

说起来，记得以前雷狮的床也是骷髅头、海盗船图案的，是什么时候换成这种纯黑色的大床了呢......？

"呃！"  
下一秒安迷修就被雷狮扔了上去，安迷修闷哼一声，下意识想用手肘撑起自己，然而雷狮却直接顺势压了上来，哪怕只有13、14岁的体型，但是那重力加速度的力道也够安迷修喝一壶的了

雷狮整个人压制住安迷修，跨坐在他的身上，少年未长开青涩的身躯与身下发育成熟的男性相比，整个人小了对方一圈，他弯下身亲昵的不停在安迷修的脸上啄吻着。

安迷修有些手足无措的搂着在自己身上肆虐的少年，他微仰着脸任由少年在脸上留下一连串的湿吻，然后一路顺着脖颈的起伏向下，在喉间吐起的喉结处伸出软舌挑逗似的舔了几下，再用尖利的虎牙啃下了属于自己的印记。

感觉到身上的少年已经解开他的衬衫钮扣，莹润的指尖已顺势探入摸上他的胸膛，安迷修终于忍不住伸手抓住少年的手腕，制止他接下来的动作。

“不…不要这样。住手，雷狮。”安迷修嗓音暗哑的说道，满面红霞，红晕泛至耳根。

雷狮先是定定的望着自己被安迷修一掌圈起抑制的手，他没有急着摆脱这禁锢自己的手掌，然后将璀璨的紫水晶目不转睛、由上而下的盯着身下的骑士。

他用自己自由的另一只手抚上了安迷修的脸颊，不发一语，就这么摩娑着骑士愈发绯红的脸庞，然后将他汗湿的发鬓勾至泛红的耳根后。

“不要？住手？你这是在拒绝我，拒绝你的王吗？安迷修。”雷狮俯下身，侧着脸在安迷修的耳畔，用他清亮、稚嫩的嗓音质问道。

安迷修身体瞬间僵直了一下，他倏地松开了原本箝制住雷狮的手，有些慌张的转过头去望向雷狮，”在下不是那个意思！只是你现在太小了，在下……！”

“太小？嗯…的确，我现在这尺寸当然跟成年体不能比，但是让你爽翻天还是很容易的，不试试怎么知道？你也知道，王级魔物先天上的发育…  
”雷狮勾起恶意的笑容，将安迷修的手抓过往自己的裤文件位置放，”总是比较暴力的。”

手一触及雷狮那鼓起的裤档，安迷修脸整个瞬间胀红，他有些崩溃的哀号道：”雷狮你明明知道在下不是这个意思！噫－！”

“啧！”雷狮看着一脸羞愤欲死，已经快被羞耻心给逼哭了的安迷修，那双翠绿色的双眼像是蒙上了一片水幕，手臂遮盖着脸的模样，有些不悦的啧了一声，”这次就先放过你，白痴骑士。”

明明也是个彻头彻尾，纯血种的魔族，到底哪里来的道德感跟羞耻心啊？狗屁骑士道！

想是这么想，但是雷狮知道还是得赶紧把身下的骑士哄回来，不然等会儿真的不给自己碰了，难不成还得霸王硬上弓吗？虽然也不是不行，但是用这个型态硬上…还是想想算了吧。

“喵！”听见耳畔传来的猫叫声，安迷修眨了眨眼睛抬起眸望向身上的少年。

柔软的靛紫色的发间冒出了两只猫耳，而自己的侧腹处被什么毛绒绒的东西蹭着，安迷修下意识伸手一摸，就被不知何时出现的猫尾给缠住，尾巴尖撒娇似的在他腕上磨蹭着。

安迷修像是被迷惑住似的，忍不住将手抚上了雷狮头上抖动不已的猫耳，感受到耳尖擦过掌心的触感，安迷修莞尔一笑。

看着破涕为笑的安迷修，雷狮摆了摆尾巴又在安迷修的手心处打了个转，任由对方各种拨弄抚摸，他仍旧是压在安迷修的身上，手捧着对方的颊，侧脸就是直接吻上。

或许是真的被安抚住了？亦或是被转移走了注意力，安迷修这次没有反抗，也没有挣扎，他掌心贴着雷狮的发，指尖蹭弄着雷狮的猫耳，顺从的张开嘴任由雷狮攻略城池。

他感觉到雷狮的柔软的唇瓣贴上，亲昵的磨蹭着，接着软舌沿着他微启的唇缝钻了进来，灵巧的扫过他的齿列，揪住他的舌就是一阵令人头皮发麻的吸允，时不时触上敏感的上颚，来不及咽下的唾液沿着嘴角流出，滑过颈子没入颈间的衬衫衣领，留下一片淫靡的湿痕。

雷施放开了安迷修，失笑的看着他仰躺在黑色的床铺间，一席半穿不脱的白色衬衫映着蜜色的肌肤，与那漆黑的床单相衬，侧着脸满面嫣红的不停喘息着，安迷修永远不会知道这样的景象在他人眼中有多么的情色，多么的催动他雷狮的性欲。

“不是吧？安迷修，你连这个状态的我的肺活量都比不上，这样就不行了？”

安迷修睁着有些迷茫的眼，看着跨坐在他身上有着猫耳面容绮丽的少年，那表情不知道是有些餍足，还是欲求不满，很奇怪，明明是两个相反的词，可是此时雷狮的表情在安迷修看来就是这个意味。

对方瞇着他那灵动的双眼，嘴角勾起着少年独有的淘气笑靥，舌间舔过唇角，笑得像只偷了腥的猫。

可不就是只偷了腥的猫吗？他安迷修就像是那砧板上的鱼，还是只比猫还大只的鱼，各种吃法，看是要清蒸、红烧、水煮、油炸，还是要趁新鲜直接片成生鱼片，绝对保准管这只猫饱。

想到这里，安迷修不经眼神有点飘忽，该庆幸还好自己的兽态是兔子吗？不然真保不准会被以什么样的方式型态给吃了。

雷狮简直快被安迷修气笑了，在这种情况下可以走神到魂游太虚，这个笨蛋骑士也是不简单啊！是他还不够卖力吗？好，很好！

那他可就不客气了。

雷狮就着安迷修整个人不再状态上的时候，直接指尖闪过一道紫光，接着一个跳跃不已的小电弧出现，直接划过身下骑士的衣裳及裤子，从锁骨一路向下经过胸膛，完美的腹肌，性感的人鱼线，像是盖印章宣示主权似的，雷狮留下了一连串的吻痕。

见安迷修整个人还是没有回过神来，雷狮笑了起来，扛起那蜜色的大腿往自己肩膀一扛，头一扭对着那大腿内侧就是一咬。

“啊！你又咬在下！雷狮你是属狗的吗你！？”  
雷狮这下咬得实在不清，安迷修吃疼的叫了出声，低头一看，自己的大腿跟内处不但留有一排清晰可见的牙印，还隐隐透着血丝。

“嗯哈啊！”  
安迷修呻吟着倒抽了口气，雷狮没有给他任何响应，雷狮直接一只手隔着他的底裤揉上了他的性器，一边舔上了刚刚自己留下来的血痕。

伤口被舔舐的疼痛，以及性器被抚摸、揉弄带来的快感，既疼又爽的感觉很容易更加激发魔族的欲望，安迷修完全勃起了，分量不小的存在直挺挺的撑起了整个底裤。

接下来的画面让安迷修受到了极大的冲击，他不知道该推开这埋首于自己跨下的少年王，还是应该双腿大开仰着头大声呻吟，享受对方难得的服侍。

雷狮弯下身凑近安迷修的性器处，用牙直接扯下了那棉质的纯白平角内裤，下一秒顶端冒着透明腺液的性器就直接打在他精致的脸上。

不慌不忙，甚至可以说是游刃有余的张口就将骑士的性器含入口中，然而毕竟现下自己的型态过于年幼，无法将小骑士整个吞下，无法容纳的部分雷狮也不忘用手包裹上下撸动着。

“嗯…嗯…哈…”安迷修难耐的用脚趾卷缩、磨蹭着身下的被单，用力地咬住自己的一只手想要不再发出羞死人的呻吟，另一只手放在雷狮的头上不知道是要将他往自己的方向压，还是要推拒开来。

他满面通红的看着在自己跨下忙活的少年，羞耻极了，但又舍不得把视线转开，漂亮的少年埋首在自己的下身，替自己服务，哪怕是圣人都很难可以坚定的拒绝吧！

雷狮半垂着眸很认真的在替安迷修口，相较于他的嘴，安迷修的性器实在太大了，塞得他满嘴，连舌头都快没地方放，要不是他技术好恐怕还真的无法了。

嘴中塞满的性器导致他呼吸稍微有些许的不顺畅，白皙的脸上泛着异样的潮红，安迷修蓦地有些心疼了。

”嗯…不要勉强了，雷狮…哈！”他一边喘着气，一边安抚似的给雷狮顺着毛，轻轻的揉了揉他的猫耳。

雷狮皱着眉，瞟了他一眼，乖顺的将口中的性器吐出，然而接下来说出的话就不太讨喜了。

“闭嘴好好享受你的。等你爽完了，就换我了。”他一边用手指在安迷修的龟头处不停揉捏摩娑，接着用修剪过圆润的指甲对着马眼就是一抠。

“亲爱的安迷修哥哥。”他用着有些挑衅的语气，唇角勾起，眼神直勾勾直望向骑士，配上那张潮红面容姣好的小脸，再加上被透明液体滋润过水润的唇，看起来色情指数一整个爆表。

“你……！”安迷修整张脸爆红，他甚至觉得自己说不定脸都冒烟了，然而没等他把话说完，雷狮就直接再度把他的性器一把含入，甚至直接来了个深喉，另一手也没忘了要照顾被冷落许久的囊袋。

“呃呜！”安迷修终究没有忍住就这么直接射在雷狮的嘴里，他有些慌张地想要拉起雷狮，雷狮抓住了他伸向自己手，就这么眼睛盯着他，咕嘟的一声将安迷修射出的精液全数咽下。

他吐出了口中疲软的性器，伸出舌将其从上到下舔了舔，最后在手一抹脸颊上刚刚安迷修射精时溢出的部分，在当着安迷修的面一根一根的将手指放入嘴里舔了个遍。

安迷修眼睛瞪大的看着眼前的少年迅速长开的模样，出现在眼前的是雷狮15、16岁的模样，对方勾着抹几分放肆、几分色情、几分诱惑的笑容。

“多谢款待。”

 

“呜…呜嗯！哈啊…太快了，雷狮！”安迷修靠在枕头上，双手搂住雷狮的脖颈，双腿门户大开的张着，他双目带泪、眼角茵红，喘息呻吟着。

这个…小混蛋！是打算直接把他指奸到高潮吗！？

雷狮一手搂着安迷修精瘦的腰，虚压在他的身上，另一手则在后穴中快速的抽插，两根手指又是剪刀状分开做扩张，又是抵着安迷修体内的那个点不停抠挖、辗压。

"哈...哈啊...啊嗯..."  
伴随着安迷修胡乱呻吟的声音，是大量液体流出摩擦的咕啾声，雷狮没有因为安迷修的求饶而心慈手软，反而是更加恶意加快了速度直攻要害。

"呃...啊啊啊！"  
眼前白光一闪，精液就这么喷溅在两人的腹部间，"呜呜...住手呀！！"完全没有因为对方的高潮而停下手中的动作，雷狮仍旧是不停的刺激着安迷修的前列腺，安迷修受不住的摇着头，开始推拒起雷狮在自己臀间作乱的手。

"这样好吗？安迷修？"雷狮停下手中的动作，将脸庞凑近安迷修，露出一抹宛若梅杜莎的微笑，既危险又艳丽至极，然而吐出的话语却让安迷修惊恐地瞪大眼睛。

"要知道，浪费在你身上的魔力，还是得靠你帮我补充回来呢。"

指尖一勾，向下一辗的同时，雷狮释放了微弱的电流，不强，但是对刚高潮还在不应期的安迷修，太过于刺激了。

"呜哇啊啊啊啊！！"  
安迷修被刺激得满眼泪花，前面射不出什么东西，取而代之的是后穴宛若潮吹失禁般的涌出大量的肠液，随着雷狮仍旧没有停歇的抽插动作，一股股地涌出，打湿了身下的床单。

"这么爽啊？"雷狮歪了歪头，看着即使自己抽出了手指，仍旧一张一阖的吐着淫液的后穴，随手将湿漉漉的指头抹在肉欲十足的大腿内侧上。

看着安迷修赌气似的转过头去就是不看他，也不给他任何回应，一只手遮着眼的模样，雷狮笑了笑，他将安迷修的大腿一把拉开呈现门户大开之姿，然后自己卡进中间向下一压去凑近他，亲昵的捋了捋他汗湿的发，在脸上亲了一下。

再凑到安迷修的耳边，用着那介于青少年与成年人间有些青涩的嗓音说道："现在你爽完啦，那么该我了吧？安哥。"

语毕，雷狮拉起了安迷修遮着脸的手臂让他还过自己的脖子，接着腰部一沉，直接掏出胯下的巨物直捣而入。

"呃嗯！"安迷修收紧了搂着雷狮的手臂，深吸了口气努力使自己放松，哪怕刚刚已经被玩过了一回，但是要接纳雷狮的性器仍旧有些吃力，即使现下还不是对方最惊人的尺寸状态。

事已至此，安迷修只能赶紧让自己接纳雷狮的巨硕，少让自己受点罪。

虽然事实上他还是没怎么的反应过来，怎么的就又跟雷狮上了床呢？他本来就不擅长要动脑子的事，更别提现在糨糊似的脑袋。

"怎么样？虽然不及成年体的大，但是现在这尺寸也不差吧？还是很够你爽的。”

雷狮一手扣着安迷修的腰，手一拉腰一挺，就把安迷修往自己的胯撞，豪不客气的就往对方的敏感点进攻，一下一下的都确凿的砸在前列腺点上。

“嗯啊！啊……哈啊！嗯……”  
安迷修仰着头，大口的喘息、呻吟着，不是没有想要忍耐过，但是这个恶党一发现他有咬着唇忍耐的迹象，便会变本加厉地更加快速且用力的朝着自己的弱点不断地挺进。

“呜…呜嗯……”

雷狮发现安迷修在讨好似的舔吻着自己的下巴，像在示弱似的，他收紧环绕住雷狮脖颈的手臂，将雷狮往自己的方向拉去，然后仰着脸将自己的唇献上给他的王。

对于主动将自己献上、投怀送抱的美人，岂有拒绝的道理呢？

而且雷狮也知道为什么安迷修会主动献吻，不能自己咬着唇来防止呻吟声的泄漏，那么就藉由唇齿交接，这点投机取巧的小心思，他还是很大方的由着这个脸皮薄的骑士。

安迷修半闭着眼，眼帘颤抖着挂着几颗泪珠，随着雷狮挞伐的震动滑过脸庞，跟脸上其他乱七八糟的液体糊在一起。

雷狮温柔的伸出软舌舔净了他的脸颊，轻轻的吻去过强快感所引发的生理泪水，然后在安迷修再转过头来索吻的时候，轻笑了声奖赏了他的骑士。

有别于上半身宛若温存般的相濡以沫，雷狮的下半身则宛若暴君，以雷霆之势大肆挞伐，扫荡巡礼自己的领地－那只独属于他的后花园。

“呜…呜啊啊啊啊！”

安迷修先是蹬了几下跨在雷狮腰侧的腿，接着夹紧了雷狮不断挺动的腰际，尖叫着的射出，乳白色的精液断断续续的喷溅出，连同先前射出的部分，腹部胸膛整个糊的到处都是，甚至有几滴喷到雷狮的脸上。

雷狮伸出舌舔掉自己嘴边的几滴精液，竖瞳紧缩起来，因为高潮射精而痉挛抽搐搅紧的高热穴肉，吸允、包裹着自己的性器，那令人头皮发麻的快感，让他差点没有忍住直接缴械。

雷狮没有因为安迷修高潮而停下下身的动作，高潮后的后穴更加敏感，嫣红的穴肉被过度摩擦至充血红肿，随着雷狮的动作甚至有些穴肉被翻出穴口又被捅了回去。

“呃嗯…不，不要了，我不要了！呜呜……”

安迷修呜咽的哭着拒绝雷狮的动作，他承受不住这过多的快感，尤其还处于不应期，无法透过前方的宣泄来疏导，快感不断的累积，已经超出他所能够承受的底线，现在的他宛若坠入阿斯蒙帝斯的艳窟。

雷狮一把抓住安迷修推搡着自己小腹的手，他眼尖的注意到，安迷修已经被他操到魔化了，属于魔族的尖尾波的一声冒出来，蹭到了他的大腿处。

“这么爽呀？爽到尾巴都露出来啰。”

雷狮愉悦至极的说着，他将自己的猫尾一晃，也变回魔族原型态的恶魔尖尾，揪住在自己大腿边胡乱磨蹭、拍打的尾巴，两条尾巴彼此纠缠在一起，就像交颈的蛇。

魔族的尾巴，既是锐利的武器，也可以说是仅次于性器的第二大性敏感带，被人触碰都会爽的直叫出声，更何况是彼此交尾相连，而在交合之中又彼此交尾，这是滥情、滥性、纵情声色的魔族，最真挚的告白。

“呜…呜呃…”  
安迷修爽的直翻白眼，完全说不出话来，口涎不受控制的自微张的嘴流出，全身泛着情欲的红，配上臀间进出的巨物所打成的白色泡沫，以及雷狮留下的暧昧印记，一副就是被肏透了的模样。

看得让雷狮血脉喷张，下身一紧，无奈的啧了一声，值得将精华交代在骑士的高温湿热的肉壶里。

“嗯嗯…咿啊！”  
安迷修被雷狮一股股灌入自己体内的精液激的又忍不住射了一次，接着眼一闭就昏死睡晕了过去。

雷狮在交代了之后，也整个人直接压在安迷修身上喘息着，半瞇着眼，舒适的享受被骑士既温暖又沁人心脾的魔力包裹的感觉。

待缓过来后，他啵的一声抽出了自己的性器，看着少了巨硕堵塞争先恐后自被捅开来的入口涌出的白浊，自安迷修蜜色的臀肉滴落至黑色的床单。

他眸光暗了暗，但是看着已经晕死过去的骑士，雷狮还是撇撇嘴，伸了个懒腰后就弯腰抱起安迷修去浴室清理，至于这一片混乱的床铺，就留着给使魔们处理就可以。

雷狮简单迅速的将两人都打理干净后，就再把安迷修抱回自己的寝室，放回大床，他站在床边瞇着眼睛看着陷入深沉睡眠的骑士，瞇着眼，轻晃着自己的尾巴不知道在想些什么。

接着他露出一抹笑，将自己再度变回13、14岁的少年体型，然后就这么爬上床，钻进了骑士的怀里，蹭了个舒适的姿势后，吧唧的亲了亲了一口。

“晚安，安迷修。”

偶尔回味一下过去的美好时光也不错不是吗？

没有说出口的是，借着这个型态，明天一早还可以缠着骑士大人再来一次，要知道这一脸羞愤欲死，但是又舍不得拒绝，只能任他予取予求的模样，看起来特别好食，不是吗？


End file.
